fgifandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Ten
The Order of the Ten is an exclusive organisation that is affiliated and advised by the Wise Ones. It aims to protect the Good Guys and consists of various levels of protection - the local level, system level and broader picture levels (the Power Tens, Powerful Tens and Powerful Powerful +). On each level a group of ten members create one order - each member embodying a role within the group based off the image of the 'Original Ten'. The Titles The titles are as follows: # The Prophet - The one who predicts the future of oneself and one’s teammates for any possible dangers. # The Magician - It was originally the Enchantress but during the Chrissie Hilly Period it was changed to the Magician for unisex reasons. Performs the spells that assist the group on missions and go to person for magical knowledge. # The Clue - The stealthy one. When the only way is to sneak in the Clue brings back what is needed. The intel and reconnaissance member of the group. In some orders has also been the interrogator. # The Glue - Much speculation to why this is called this, many different theories have been made. One who has been on every side, the leader of the group, the one who keeps everyone together when the team is failing to work as a team and so on. Possesses dreynen and is a key player in battles. # The Striker - Fast and deadly, one who is attuned to their senses and is an extremely effective tracker and hunter. # The Skrill - Cunning and resourceful, the skrill is extremely skillful at killing and is known throughout the galaxies also as “the cold-blooded killer”. The assassin of the group. # The Elementalist - Originally called 'Elements' but was changed during Order 2's time for a better group fit. Very spiritual and tuned to the world around them. Utilises the natural resources to their advantage by manipulating elements. # The Shadowmaster - One who is usually a lone hunter. Prefers to do things individually and normally has exceptional knowledge of people and what they’re up to. Mysterious and clever the shadowmaster normally is. Has access to the Shadow and Light Library Archives. # The Timewalker - One who isn’t present much in the Living Present and prefers to do things individually and has an extensive knowledge of history and sometimes knows a little about what’s to come. # The Bridge - The one who normally knows what every other teammate is up to except normally no one knows what The Bridge is up to. Keeps to themself and disappears for periods of time without anyone knowing or without telling anyone. The Orders The Original Ten: * Andreas * Aeliana * Constantina * William * Laurentia * Nero * Amica * Titus * Clemencia * Felix Order 1: * Krystal * Alvaro * Zayn * Matthew * Jayden * Elizabeth * Aang * Friday G * Kaetelyn * Christina Order 2: Original selections: * Amily * Emelie * Spencer * Samuel * Daniel * Rebekah * Catrina * Leo * Jade * Stanley Throughout time this group has changed multiple times due to death of members and active service requires replacement members. These replacements have included: * Alex Devlin (for Number 10) * Jesse Elliot (for Number 4) * Rosemary (for Number 9) * Kasey Walsh (for Number 8) * Scott Newington (for Number 4) Order 3: There were 2 groups in this catergory. The originally selected Order 3 were stripped of their titles following the 'Louis situation'. A new 10 members were selected as the Order 3 group. Original selection (group A): * Annika * Louis * Riley * Dan * Hailee * Austin * Claire * Olive * Christopher * Issaac Current selection (group B): * Sarah * Quinten * Aisha * Nancy * Cole * Jamie * Nicholas * Ciaran * Rayna * Kira